


Sakura in Dangan land!

by ChibiNobu



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, How Do I Tag, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Multi, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Tsundere Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiNobu/pseuds/ChibiNobu
Summary: Sakura's efforts to hide away the magical side of her life had been pretty easy until now. She had been invited to Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Cheerleader. What should have been good news felt like it was going make things so, so much harder for her going forward, especially with her growing powers. Thankfully, she's not alone!
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo & Kinomoto Sakura, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Sakura's big, big news!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side note I didn't know where to put it in, Izuru is just the Ultimate Analyst, and Hajime and Izuru are step-brothers. I'm just gonna pretend Clear Card didn't happen for simplicity's sake lol. Also, sorry for any weird English, it's not my first language.

_"Congratulations, ms. Kinomoto Sakura. You have been invited to study at Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Cheerleader!"_

When Sakura won the first place for a regional cheerleading competition, she didn't realize a talent scout was watching her, well, not until the man was sitting across from her and her family, giving the girl an envelope, she already knew the official invitation letter was kept in it, so instead, Sakura focused on thinking about her choices. This was undoubtedly a once in a lifetime chance, and it'd undoubtedly lift some of the burdens on her father and brother's shoulders. But accepting the invitation would mean leaving everyone behind! She just couldn't part with Syaoran, especially when they were just reunited so recently! Not to mention, keeping Kero and the Cards a secret in the student dormitories would be nearly impossible...

"Well, if it makes you feel less uncertain, we have also scouted another student in your school as the Ultimate Singer, you two would most likely be in the same class, so you won't be lonely if that's what's holding you back!" The man said, breaking Sakura from her train of thoughts.

Ultimate Singer?...no, that's too much of a coincidence! But there's nobody else she could think of that'd be more deserving than Tomoyo...and Clow _DID_ say there was no such things as coincidences _ _...__

"Is that person named Daidouji Tomoyo?" The girl asked straight up.

"Why yes! That is her! In fact, one of our recruiters is at her place right now! Giving her the same offer! Do you two happen to be friends?"

"Mhm! Tomoyo's my best friend! I couldn't think of anyone more deserving of that title than her!" Sakura beamed brightly before realizing she got a bit too excited, quickly and shyly, she sat back down, an embarrassed squeak that sounded like "sorry" escaped her, her face a shade of bright pink.

"Well that's wonderful! You two might actually end up in the same class together!" The recruiter gave a smile.

Well, that was reassuring, and she knows all their family and friends would undoubtedly support them too, but there was still one thing that bothered her: Syaoran.

It's not that he wouldn't be supportive of this change, in fact, he'd definitely be happy and supportive of her, but Sakura didn't want to leave him! Not after years apart! She was looking forward to their school life together, to have him included in every activity and hugging him so tightly and-

Her phone rang, it was Syaoran! Sakura quickly excused herself and went to answer.

"Syaoran! Hello!"

_"Hello Sakura, congratulations! You were accepted into Hope's Peak right?"_

"H-hoe?! How did you already know?! I discovered that myself just a few minutes ago! Was it Eriol?"

 _"Yeah, his letter came this morning."_ A chuckle could be heard from the other side

"His Clairvoyance is really strong huh, all of my predictions are still vauge..."

 _"I'm sure it won't be long before you beat him!"_ She could feel him smiling comfortingly. _"Ah right, I wanted to tell you something else! My mother has agreed to take care of the tuition fee in order for me to get in the reserve course of Hope's Peak. I know you won't have to worry with Daidouji beside you, but I still, I wanted to be close to you so would you be okay with-"_

"Of course I would! I was so worried that you wouldn't be there with me that I considered turning down the offer! Oh Syaoran I'm so happy! Thank you so much!" She jumped up and down in place, a happy smile spread across her face. Syaoran is simply the best, isn't he?

After they have said their goodbyes, of course promising to see each other again sooner rather than later, Sakura went back to the living room where the recruiter was still waiting.

"Thank you for waiting, Mr. Recruiter, I think I have my answer now!" She looked to her dad and brother, they were smiling. Her family had always shared a strong trust, knowing that whatever happens, they'll always support each other, so Sakura approached the guest and said. "Thank you, I'd be more than happy to accept your invitation!"

* * *

As soon as the recruiter left, Sakura's phone rang again, but this time, it was Eriol.

 _"Congratulations, Ms. Sakura, it's not very common for one to be invited to such a place. I have no doubt that you'd perform wonderfully there."_ Said the voice on the other side

"T-thank you, Eriol, I really appreciate it!"

_"However, with the fame of being an Ultimate, there's a higher risk of being discovered by other magi. I can't come to you very often either, since that would bring suspicion, so in the meantime, remember to practice that spell of Discord I taught you, alright?"_

"Of course! And I'll be mindful to keep training with my magic too! Even though it will probably be a lot harder there..."

_"Ha ha! You took the words right out of my mouth, Ms. Sakura! I wonder if that's your Clairvoyance or that you just have that good of an understanding of me."_

"Hm, I wonder...but you probably already know which one it is huh?"

_"Right again, though you know I'm not going to say which one it is. Anyways, I have to go now. Oh, and just as a treat, I'll pull some strings in the back so that you and Ms. Daidouji can be dorm mates!"_

"Hoe?! Really?! Thank you so much Eriol! And see you later!"

 _"Goodbye Ms. Sakura, and don't try the soup~"_ Eriol said, then ended the call. That last part was certainly strange, but not out of character, though Sakura wondered what he meant this time around. Oh well, she'll just keep an eye out for suspicious looking soups then!

* * *

Before any of them knew it, the day for them to leave was here. Tomoyo custom-made the clothes they were wearing, Sakura's, of course, was a bit...frilly to say the least, but not enough to immediately stand out in a crowd... probably. Kero and the book with the Cards are safely inside of Sakura's hand bag as the three of them say their goodbyes to their friends and families.

After many promises to to write back, bring some souvenirs and coming back when possible, etc... The trio stepped into the car and head off to Hope's Peak Academy, where a not-so-peaceful school life awaits them.


	2. Sakura and her hope-filled friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Tomoyo meet their new classmates, befriending one "hopeful" student in particular.

"This place sure has everything aye? Got everythin' ya need! The rooms are even soundproof!" Kero commented as he stuffed a piece of modanyaki in his mouth

"I know right, even the reserve course is really good despite clearly being treated poorly compared to the main course." Syaoran said. It was their first day on campus and after an entire morning of exploring the school grounds (and finding a suitable place to practice), the four of them decided to have lunch in Sakura and Tomoyo's dormroom.

"Ohohohoho~ I very much agree with that! This place overall is most delightful! It's given me so much inspiration! Sakura, we must have a photoshoot around the school soon!" The Ultimate Singer's eyes sparkled as she took her best friend's hands in her own. She could already see all the wonderful, adorable costumes Sakura'd be in! An angelic Sakura looking over the school grounds from the top! Witch Sakura flying across the sky! A sneaky Sakura jumping from rooftop to rooftop! Ah, the inspirations just keeps flowing in! Truly, a change in scenery only serves to highlight how absolutely wonderful Sakura is!

"T-Tomoyo?" Sakura's shy voice took her back to reality

"Yes, Sakura?"

"You haven't touched your food since we started, are you alright?" Oh. Right. She had been so excited that she had forgotten! With a quick word of assurance, Tomoyo got to eating.

The rest of the day was spent outside of the school, exploring the places nearby and a bit of magic training before bed.

"Hey Tomoyo? What do you think our classmates will be like?" Sakura asked from her side. The two beds were originally on each opposite sides of the room, but they(with a bit of help from The Power) pushed them to the middle of the room so the two girls can be closer, only separated by a bedside table, which had Kero's own miniature bedroom in the top drawer and the Sakura Cards in the bottom one.

Tomoyo hummed as she laid down on the soft cushion. "I am quite certain they would be very colorful individuals. And I think we will get along just fine!" She smiled

"I think the Ultimate Photographer is in our class, so let's ask her to help us take lots of photos to send home!"

"Yes! That sounds like a wonderful idea indeed! I'm sure with the charm you have, she would undoubtedly help!"

"And don't forget to get me some of that Ultimate Cook's food!" Kero chirped in as he tucked in cozily.

Sakura chuckled. "It's hard to forget something when you're constantly reminding us about that the moment you found out, Kero." She petted his head and turned off the lights.

Well this is... unexpected. Sakura thought she was going to be late on the first day, but it's been half and hour and only a few students are here, the teacher didn't even show up on time and reeked of alcohol.

The Cardcaptor looked around, she did recognize some of the faces, but she didn't know much about them...yet. So while their teacher was busy passing in and out of consciousness,

"Since we are going to be classmates, we should introduce ourselves to each other!" Tomoyo said with her gentle smile before Sakura had the chance to speak up. Did she just read her mind?

"I'll go first, I am Daidouji Tomoyo, the Ultimate Singer. It is a pleasure to meet you all!" She bowed elegantly

"Ah yes, the Ultimate Singer! I've heard a lot about you! They say your voice is so angelic, it touches people's very souls and bring peace to them!" A boy at the back of the class with fluffy white hair and pale complexion rose from his seat very enthusiastically. "Ah, my apologies, how rude of scum like me to speak to you like that, my deepest apologies! My name is Komaeda Nagito, my talent isn't a very good one, it barely counts as a talent, but I am the Ultimate Lucky Student, I am honored to meet such wonderful symbols of hope!"

The rest of the class looked at each other with concern for the boy and his more than odd behavior, especially with the self-deprecation.

"What the fuck was that about?" A boy from the other side of the room spoke, despite his overall intimidating appearance, Sakura couldn't help but get reminded of when she first met Syaoran, and how fast that initial intimidation turned into something much more endearing. "Anyways, might as well get it out of the way. Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Ultimate Yakuza Leader. Just to be clear, I have no intentions of making friends so don't fuck with me, or I'll fuck you up so bad they won't even be able to recognize your corpse!" Scary. But somehow Sakura doubt it was true, or would be true for long.

Next came a girl with short red hair who sighed at the yakuza's threat.  
"Well that was uncalled for. You might want to rethink that attitude of yours soon or you won't be getting anywhere without a black eye. Anyways, I'm Koizumi Mahiru, nice to meet you all..." The class continued to introduce themselves one by one. Currently in the classroom, they also had the Ultimate Nurse, Princess, Traditional Dancer, and Gamer here, each time, the Lucky Student would go on about all their achievements like an in-universe narrator.  
It was Sakura's turn now, she panicked a bit, but then smiled cheerfully.  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, I'm the Ultimate Cheerleader, nice to meet you guys!" 

"Ah yes. The Ultimate Cheerleader! It was only by coincidence that a talent scout was there when you performed, but your athletic skills and natural ability to inspire hope in everyone was so great that you earned your well deserved title! But please forgive my incompetence, I could not find any more of your feats..." Nagito visibly saddened.

"No no! It's not your fault! Don't put yourself down like that! It's really not your fault! It's just that that competition was my first big achievement and-"

"C'mon already! It's your first day so at least show up to that!" 

"It'll be so boring though. Just like any first day at school." 

"You find everything boring!"

Sounds of struggle could be heard approaching the classroom. Soon, the door opened to two students, a green-eyed brunette and a red-eyed doppelganger with long black hair. The grumpy looking brunette seemed to focus on something, his cheeks a bit pink before quickly shaking his head, trying to usher the black haired boy in to the class. Sakura knew that gaze though, and she followed it to Nagito, who seemed to have the same look towards the new arrival. Ah, this reminded her of when Sakura first met Yukito...she smiled a bit, it was funny, how quickly she saw through that, yet it took her so long to notice Syaoran's crush and her own feelings.

"See? There's barely anyone's h-"

"AHEM. Sorry about that, everyone. Izuru, introduce yourself already!" The brunette said. His companion sighed and looked at the class in the most emotionless expression she'd seen anyone wear on their face, and that's counting Yue!  
"I am called Kamukura Izuru, Ultimate Analyst. And this is my annoying step-brother Hinata Hajime." His tone was as flat a table!  
"Ah, the Ultimate Analyst! It is such a wonderful honor to meet such a hopeful person...." Nagito started his speech again, but Sakura couldn't really focus when her school bag started rustling: What is Kero doing here?!   
Before the bag could open fully, Sakura grabbed it and held it closed in a panic, she could hear the Sun Guardian's muffled cries as she shoved him back down, though the commotion still managed to attract the attention of everybody. With all eyes on her now, the Ultimate Cheerleader could only laugh akwardly as she hid the bag behind her back.  
"Ah...hehe... I...um I..." She stumbled

"Your phone must have rang yes? Sakura, you shouldn't be so embarrassed about the new ringtone you chose, after all, I am certain it isn't as embarrassing as you think!" She'd have to thank Tomoyo later, she's a lifesaver!!

"Don't worry, Ms. Kinomoto, we wouldn't judge you for something like that!" Nagito assured her

"Pfft it's probably a children's song or something!"

"Hiyoko! That's not nice to say!" Mahiru scolded

"You should probably answer your phone, the caller's probably waiting." Hajime said, looks like everyone believed them, though it seems like Izuru looked at them a bit too suspiciously, please let that be a misjudgement!

"Oh! R-right! I'll be right back!"   
Kero got scolded after that, though she almost expected this to happen...

  
When she came back to the classroom, there were two new faces, the Ultimate Team Manager Nidai Nekomaru and Ultimate Breeder Tanaka...Gundam? As she was introduced to. They were...more eccentric than she expected, but in an endearing way. This was going to be a great school life with all of them around, plus no maths too!

As the class was chatting amongst themselves, a bell sounded, it was coming from the reserve course building though. Hajime stood up from where he was sitting and chatting with Nagito.  
"Oh, looks like break time's almost over. I gotta go now." 

"Go wh- wait, you're a Reserve course student?!" Sakura couldn't see his face, but she was sure from the sound of his voice that Nagito was surprised, stunned even.

"Yeah, only reason I'm allowed in was because a certain someone was refusing to even get out of bed. Spent the entire break dragging him here. Oh well, bye now." Hajime gave a smile before running off.

As everyone resumed what they were doing, Sakura couldn't help but notice how dejected Nagito looked, and it stayed that way, with him looking towards the reserve course building every now and then. Even after she'd spent the whole day meeting the rest of her classmates scattered throughout the school with Tomoyo, when they went back to the classroom to get their bentos, the Ultimate Lucky Student was still sitting there, so with a knowing look at each other, Sakura and Tomoyo wordlessly approached their classmate.

"Hey, Komaeda? Would you like to have lunch with us?" Sakura asked him

"Ah, Ms. Kinomoto! Ms. Daidouji! Don't worry about me, after all, I wouldn't want to ruin the lunch time of such symbols of hope like yourselves with my disgusting presence!" Nagito clenched his fist.

"H-hoeeee....But you looked so lonely and out of it!"

"There's really no need to care about trash like me! I would only hinder you on your path to becoming true hope!" 

Sakura had never felt more confused on what to do, she'd never met someone like this before, but she knows she can't leave him like this.

"But we're classmates right?! And that makes us friends and friends help each other! I want to help you, Komaeda!"

"Oh, no! I would never even dare to think about putting myself anywhere near being an equal to you Ultimates!"

"But nothing would bring us more hope right now than if you'd join us for lunch and meet our friends!" Tomoyo, like the hero she is, once again swooped in to save the day.

The luckster's eyes lit up immediately hearing that and he instantly sat up with his lunch box in hand. "I can't think of anything that'd bring trash like me more honor!! I'm ready when you guys are!!!"

Somehow Sakura felt like she should be more weirded out than she was right now. Has the years of putting up with Kero and her Cards' various hijinks finally made her immune to weird things like this?! No, even then this was the first time she'd met someone like this. Maybe it's her Clairvoyance?

Before Sakura could get lost in her thoughts though, she could see her special someone just around the corner.

"Syaoran!" She ran up and hugged him tightly, something he returned warmly. Though their moment ended very quickly with the realization that there were still people watching, specifically Tomoyo with her camera out. The two separated with completely flushed faces as Tomoyo smiled to herself.

"U-uhmm....uh, I...um-Ahem...." Sakura shook her head and cleared her throat. "Uhm, right. Syaoran, this is mine and Tomoyo's new friend Komaeda Nagito. And Komaeda, this is Li Syaoran, he is...a very special person to me. He transferred to the Reserve Course so we could be closer to each other." She shyly said, but still with a smile.

"Ah. I see." Nagito looked surprised. "You... don't mind him being a Reserve Course student?"

"Hoe? What do you mean?" Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"I mean... being in the Reserve Course means that he's someone talentless, and the talentless are only good at being steppingstones for the talented and leeching off of them." The way he said it so nonchalantly, like it was the most obvious thing ever unsettled her...no, it unsettled everyone there. This, along with his self-deprecation painted an unhealthy picture, one that anyone can see and she didn't like that one bit. She wanted to help, but they just met! There's no way this is everything, if she wants to help someone, she'd have to know what problems they have first! Sakura briefly thought of using The Return to peer into Nagito's past, but quickly banished the idea, that was too invasive!   
The classic way it is then!

"Is something the matter, Ms. Kinomoto?" Nagito's question made her refocus on the present situation.  
"Ah! N-no, sorry I just kinda spaced out! C-come on, let's have some lunch!" Sakura chuckled akwardly.

As soon as all of them sat down though, time seemed to stop, well, with the exception of Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran that is. 

Syaoran knew what this meant and turned to Sakura. "You're getting better at using the Cards without your wand." He commented before turning to look at the frozen lucky student. "With how he sees reserve course students, I don't think I'd be able to approach him though, so befriending him is all up to you two."

"Yeah, there definitely is something going on, I'll try my best to help him get to a better place." Sakura smiled warmly at him, thankful for his quick understanding.

"And I'll be right here filming it all! Ohohoho~" Tomoyo pointed the camera at the two, which caused them to get flustered.

With a goal now set, the trio exchanged knowing smiles to each other as time returned to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First phase of operation "Get Nagito some goddamn therapy" is now officially in motion.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say that I am upset at myself for the lack of Tomoyo in this chapter. No worries, she'll have plenty more chances down the line.


End file.
